The Beginning, Middle, and End
by LetGo-LetOpenDoorsOfPurgatory
Summary: Audrey and Percy start their lives together in hopes of uninterrupted happiness. Can they achieve that or will the forces of nature be against them in every way?


**Morning Kisses**

There's a slight disturbance in the area beside his spot on the bed. He hadn't been asleep for the past hour. He had been nervous about this for weeks now and now that the date had arrived he was now an insomniac mess. He knows who's shifting beside him as the bed creaks softly to break the silence in the room. His lips turn upward into a smile as he turns over to his right to find a familiar blue-eyed witch staring back at him with messy black hair.

"Mm. Mornin'." The dark-haired female told him. He responded with a smile as he shifted closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her pale pink lips.

"Morning, Aud." He greeted. He watched the female peel back her sheets and shift into an upright position so that her legs and feet dangled off the mattress and above the hardwood floor. The male reached over and fumbled about for the horn-rimmed glasses he always wore. Picking them up from his nightstand he slid them onto his face, positioning it on the bridge of his nose. Once his glasses were set into place Percy followed her movement, sliding across the mattress so that he was positioned behind her. His sharp blue eyes watched as the petite witch reached up toward the ceiling with both of her hands in a stretch. Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck he smiled lightly to himself when he heard her hum softly. Her skin was cool and smooth against his warm lips.

"So, ready for the big day?" Audrey questioned, her voice low and sheepish. Percy slipped an arm around her from behind and gently pressed her against him, her head tilting back onto his shoulder as she peered up to him through her black bangs.

"I suppose." Percy answered. While he had been psyched for today he was also nervous and he didn't want to exactly admit that to Audrey. She had been so excited and enamored by the whole idea it was hard to voice the fact he was nervous and not quite sure on their decision anymore. It had been about five years since the war. Everything had been restored and while some long-lasting effects were still noticeable things seemed to be at peace on again. Now and again Percy's mind would burden him, but alas, Audrey would always nuzzle and kiss away the insecurity. She'd remind him every time why she had fallen in love with him and why they were engaged. Percy would always accept all of the affection somewhat reluctantly but somehow every word and touch had their own strong effect on him.

"Suppose?" Audrey echoed, lips twitching into a teasing smile. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Huh – what? No! Of course not, dear." He stated, flustered. She reached up and tapped her finger on the tip of his nose.

"If you were Pinocchio your nose would have grown at least a foot."

"Pin—oh, that Muggle story you seem to enjoy so much." Audrey rose to her feet and turned to face Percy, now sitting in his lap. She pressed her forehead to his with a shrug as he slipped a quick kiss to her lips.

"I read it a lot when I helped watch the kids during the reconstruction of the Wizarding World." Audrey countered. "When I wasn't filing things for the department I was reading to children." Percy smiled up to her his blue eyes meeting with hers as he wrapped his arms around her. Audrey's head tilted down slightly as she nuzzled it into the crook of his neck.

"Hm. Well, maybe you can do that for our kid when he or she is born." Percy mused, quite liking the idea of watching her read their child to sleep. Percy ran his fingers aimlessly through her messy hair.

"We don't even know if I am yet." She countered. Percy's lips twitched into one of his rare smiles that flashed his teeth.

"I'm just excited."

"And nervous."

"Audi." He groaned.

"I love you?"

"Mmm. Love you too. Now get cleaned up and ready. We have to be on time." Percy instructed as he pulled away slightly from the embrace to stare down at a pouting Audrey.

"You and your punctuality." Audrey griped in a low whine.

"I could say the same to you and your morning affection. I've been late to work five times this month." Percy retorted, giving her a look that was meant to be "stern". Audrey only beamed proudly at that, obviously pleased in her work.

"Just go and get ready." Percy laughed as she stood up and disappeared off to the bedroom.

Falling back against the mattress with his arms folded over his stomach the Weasley stared up to the ceiling silently. He actually found himself wanting and wishing with all of his being that Audrey was pregnant. As he heard the shower in the bathroom turn on he closed his eyes, lips twitching into another smile. They had already started a life together close to a year ago and it had been the best move of his life. All they needed, for it to be called a family, was a child.

They'd know soon enough.


End file.
